User talk:Eirlys
Another note Hi again, just a quick note to say that Eirlys doesn't know anything at all about this area. I've more players than I need hooks, and she grew up in seclusion. Don't worry though, fae stuff awaits in the wings. : If the fey are awaiting us at Hockstow Wood, I'm impressed; Longinus' description of it intrigued not just Eirlys, but also me, the human. --Eirlys 23:56, 22 March 2006 (PST) : Yes, rather dramatic. :D --James\Talk 01:30, 23 March 2006 (PST) Internal Monologue I'll not normally put Longinus' thoughts into a story plot where everyone can read it, but that last edit is for you. If he's going to be mostly 'disapproving' of Eirlys, you might as well get some enjoyment from getting under his skin even when it isn't so noticable. --Corbon 20:44, 17 March 2006 (PST) "Difficult to know how to have Eirlys interact with Longinus when I don't really know yet what it is that he's disapproving of." You don't need to? She should just be herself? It seems unlikely so far (though I could be entirely wrong, she's your character) that she even notices the disapproval yet as it is still growing and Longinus will naturally try to keep it under control as part of his ethos. I figured, that with her blatant fae-ness and apparent lack of knowledge (or misknowledge) of both hermetic and mundane worlds/etiquettes, she's going to be pissing off Longinus a lot. Just about everytime she opens her mouth she makes it worse. That's fine with me, but I figured it could get a bit irritating or frustrating for you to only have interaction as the 'bad girl' within the group (you might prefer it that way but it would tire for me after a short while). So, since it fits with his solitary and reserved nature, and the masculine dominated apprenticeship that I had envisaged Longinus coming out of, I figured it would be more interesting for you if he was unduly affected by her natural (as opposed to magical) fae charm. That will also create some interesting internal conflict for me if he professionally disapproves of her but can't help being affected by her non-magical charms. --Corbon 18:18, 19 March 2006 (PST) : Agreed, the "bad girl" schtick is fun now and again, but gets old fast. Your idea sounds pretty good to me. Eirlys is the sort who, if someone seems flustered by her harmless flirtations, she's likely to redouble her attentions, to the point that it would be difficult to tell whether she's joking or serious. She is quite perceptive and she does notice when people are uncomfortable, she just rarely understands the why's and how's. --Eirlys 23:56, 22 March 2006 (PST) Winks From the story: "Other than that one, who reeks of summer," she added, with another wink to Phaedrus. Another wink? You seem to have deleted the first. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 02:12, 19 March 2006 (PST) : Oops, I sure had. I think I've fixed it now. I could have sworn I'd put that in... ah well. --Eirlys 23:56, 22 March 2006 (PST) :: Actually you did put it in, but deleted it in a later post. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 17:57, 24 March 2006 (PST) Supper... Phaedrus buts in while Eirlys is putting Ambrosius to sleap, feel free to move it around (and answer;-), I could not find any "time passing" to use in that conversation. Polecat Just a quick question. I see you are using italics and normal font for his speech. I'm presuming the italics are latin and the normal is Welsh. Is this right?--Perikles 02:02, 17 March 2006 (PST) : Yep! --Eirlys 23:56, 22 March 2006 (PST) Switching sections Hi Sally, I moved your addition down the post. I've ordered it: pre-dog bark/dog bark/pre-dawn to post-dawn/dawn/post-dawn, giving precedence to the starting point. I also took liberties by having your character tip-toe into the main room, rather than clip-clop... feel free to rewrite what I posted there. --James\Talk 12:09, 27 March 2006 (PST)